Pool Boy
by centon4good
Summary: John is a married man but when the new pool boy comes into his life it unlocks feelings that John has been trying to hide his whole life.
1. Chapter 1:Hot new pool boy

"Honey I'm home!" John yelled walking into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Kelly yelled back.

John walked into the kitchen. "Hey, work was crazy today." He kissed her on the cheek and walked over to the sink. He was about to get some water but something caught his eye. Outside by the pool was the hottest man he had ever seen. "Kelly who is that?"

Kelly walked over to him. "That's Randy's he is our new pool boy."

John looked over at Kelly. "You hired a pool boy?"

"What?" Kelly said. "You don't like to clean up after yourself and I'm tired of doing it. He said he needed the money and we need the help."

John looked back out the window. "You don't even know this guy Kelly."

Kelly sighed "He use to work for a friend of mine, you can trust him." She kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go."

"Kelly don't leave me with him!" John yelled at her.

Kelly smiled "John he's not going to hurt you." She walked out of the room.

"You know I'm beginning to think you hired him because of his looks!" John yelled at her.

"He's gay so that's great for both of us!" She yelled back. "Bye."

John looked back at Randy. "Yeah good for you but bad for me." His eyes roamed over Randy's body and he was drowning with arousal. His bottom lip was between his teeth and he felt his jeans tighten. When he realized that he was hard he looked down but when he looked back up Randy was looking at him. He moved away from the window and out of Randy's view. Turning back to the window he saw that Randy was no longer there.

"Hi." Randy said from behind.

John jumped and turned around. "God you scared me."

Randy smiled "Sorry um you must be John?"

"What gave me away?" John asked.

Randy sighed "Well Kelly said you were really hot and you are."

John blushed and looked down. "So why are you a pool boy?"

Randy shrugged "Getting a job is hard so this is what I do in the daytime."

"And what do you do at night?" John asked.

"I work at a bar." Randy said.

John tilted his head "How old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm 22; working out so much really does wonders for you." Randy looked down and saw a slight budge in John's jeans. "Um are you okay?"

John looked down. "Oh I...will you excuse me."

Randy smiled as John walked out of the room. He grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and went back outside.

John went upstairs to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him he sat on the toilet. "Come on John what are you doing?" He got up and washed his face with his hands. "You're not gay, you can't be."

**OOO**

Randy was sweeping the living room floor when John walking back into the room. "Are you okay there?" He asked smiling.

John smiled "Yeah I'm sorry about that I don't know what-"

"It's okay." Randy said cutting him off.

"Well if you need anything I'll be upstairs." John said.

Randy nodded "Got you." He watched as John walked off then went back to cleaning.

**OOO**

**Later that day**

Randy was sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard the door open. He got up and walked to the front. "Kelly is that you?"

"Yeah" She said walking over to him. "Where is John?" She said looking around.

"Oh he's upstairs." Randy said.

"Well I would like to thank you for looking after the house and keeping it clean." Kelly said "You can go now I know you have a night job but next time you don't have to wait until I get off work. John gets home before me so you can just leave when he gets home."

Randy nodded "Ok then I'll see you tomorrow." He said leaving.

**OOO**

Kelly went upstairs and saw John lying on the bed. "Hey you."

John looked over at her. "Hey how was work?"

Kelly groaned and got on the bed next to him. "Long and boring, how was your time with Randy?"

John sighed "He's okay so how long is he going to be working here?"

Kelly sighed"John I know you don't like it but with him here we might not get robbed again."

"Okay fine whatever." John snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" Kelly asked.

John sighed "Nothing." He lied because in his mind he still thought of Randy.

**OOO**

Before Randy went to his night job he went home to his apartment. After showering and getting dressed he headed out. He didn't have a car so all he did was walk. While walking he thought of John and how hot he was. Randy know how hard it was to be in the closet so he would do his best not to get excited when he saw John again but that was going to be hard.


	2. Chapter 2:Dream a little dream of me

"What are you doing?" John asked. Rand was standing in front of him in just a towel.

Rand's hand reached out and slid under John's shirt. "Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" He walked closer and started kissing his neck. "So hot."

John moaned. "God Randy."

Randy smiled "Am I getting you excited?" He asked pulling back a little. His hand traveling down to the front of John's jeans.

John jumped up out of his wet dream. He looked down and saw that Kelly was still asleep. Lifting up the covers he saw that he was bone hard so he got up and went to the bathroom. After fixing himself up he washed his hands and face. Getting back in the bed he was unable to fall back asleep because the image of Randy was still fresh on his mind. Looking over at the clock he saw that it was almost six in the morning so he just got back up. He showered and got dressed for work. Going into the kitchen he made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. A little later Kelly walked in. "Morning." He said.

Kelly walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning, you're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." John said. "Are you going in early today?"

Kelly nodded "Yeah Randy should be on his way and I told him that he didn't have to wait until I got home. He can leave when you get here."

"Alright." John said getting up. "I better go." He kissed Kelly and put his bowl in the sink. He couldn't be happier to get out of there before Randy got there. Having no such luck while walking to his car he bumped into Randy. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Randy said "You seem in a hurry."

"Yeah." John said "I'm going to be late for work."

Randy nodded "Well I guess I'll see you later." He walked off.

John watched him walking to the house. Randy's jeans were a perfect fit for his body and it was hard for him to take his eyes away but when Randy turned back to him he quickly got into his car and drove off.

**OOO **

**That afternoon**

John was sitting in his car in the driveway. He knew Randy was in there and he dreaded to go inside. Taking a deep breath he got out and went inside. The house was quiet so he suspected that Randy was outside. Walking outside the back patio he saw Randy lying on his stomach asleep on one of the chairs. John watched as Randy's body rose and fell when he breathes. "Randy?" He said walking closer and with a shaky hand shook him.

Randy moaned and looked up at John. "You're home early."

John smiled "It's four in the afternoon."

"What?" Randy said trying to get up and winced.

"How long have you been out here?" John asked. Noticing the redness on his back.

"Since ten." Randy said slowly getting up. "Damn my back feels like it's on fire."

"Come on." John said helping him up. "I have something that will help."

**OOO**

Randy was sitting on the couch facing away from john who was behind him. "What is that stuff anyway?"

John squirted some of the liquid onto his hand and started rubbing it on Randy's back. "Kelly bought it for me for when I stayed out in the sun too long. It helps so you won't feel much pain when you touch it." Randy started moaning and John soon felt his jeans tighten, that made him stop.

"John?" Randy said turning to him. "Are you okay?"

John's hand was on Randy's shoulder but it slowly moved down to his chest.

Randy looked down at John's hand then back into his eyes. He leant in closer to John and felt him do the same.

John jumped back when his phone rang. He stood up and pulled it out. "Hello?"

Randy got up and walked out of the room. After getting dressed he went back to the living room John was sitting on the couch covering his face with his hands. "I'm sorry." John turned to him and he looked down. "I should go."

John nodded and got up. "Here it will help."

Randy walked up to him and grabbed the bottle. Their hands touched for a brief second and Randy felt weak in the knees. "Thank you." He said stepping away. "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and left the house.

John stood there a minute before going back over to the couch and sitting down

**OOO**

Randy walked over to the bus stop and sat down. As he waited for the bus he thought of John and how they had almost just kissed. He leant back and closed his eyes. He could still feel John's hands on his body and that made him shiver. He sat up when he heard the bus pulling to a stop in front of him. He solely got up and climbed onto the bus.

When he got home he dropped his keys and jacket on the table and went to his bedroom. He stripped down and got in the shower. As the water hit his back it stung a little. He leant back against the shower walls and closed his eyes. He soon felt John's hand roaming over his body. He moaned louder when John started kissing his way down his chest. His legs started to shake as John got lower and lower. When John's lips touched his cock he jumped up and looked around. There was no more John and he slid down the wall and sat in the tub. Even though john wasn't there he could still feel him.

Half hour later Randy finally emerged from the bathroom, the sight of John his knees still on his mind. He still had a while to go to work so he just sat on his couch and watched TV.

**OOO**

John was once again in the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror. Kelly had called and told him she was going to be home late so he decided to go out.

**Later on**

John walked into the crowded club. The first gay club he's ever been to. He felt eyes on him as he made his way through the crowd and to the bar. He was about to ask for a drink but someone caught his eye. Standing a few feet away from him was Randy making a drink for someone else.

Randy happens to look over and see him. "John?"

John got up and left the bar. He jumped into his car and drove off.

He pulled into his driveway and turned the car off. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He said dropping his head on the steering wheel. He got out of the car and slammed the door. "Damn it." He cursed walking into his house. He feared what Randy was going to do next.

**A/N The next chapter will be up soon. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Giving in to you

**A/N Not that good about writing love scenes but I still hope you like it.**

**The afternoon the next morning**

John walked into his home and was about to go upstairs when he heard the TV so he went to the living room. "Hey Randy."

Randy looked back at John and stood up. "Hi, I didn't hear you come in."

John nodded "You can lock the door on your way out." He turned to leave.

"I won't say anything." Randy said looking down.

John turned to him again. "Why?"

Randy looked back up. "Because I know how hard it is for you. I use to be just like you."

"What did you do?" John asked walking over to him and sitting down.

"At first I chose not to accept it. I started living a life that I hated just to make others happy." Randy sat down "That all changed when I turned eighteen. My friends took me to this gay club and it was my first one. I met this guy and we started seeing each other but we were in the closet about it so it was hard."

"What happened?" John asked.

"One day we almost got caught and that was the day he broke up with me." Randy sighed "But when I was with I was happy. I've never felt that way about any girl."

"When did it get better?" John asked looking down at his hands.

"When I stopped pretending to be someone I'm not." Randy looked over at John. "If you keep lying to yourself John you will never be happy."

John looked over at Randy "You're the first guy who ever made me feel this way. I feel like I can be myself around you. I even sometimes feel more comfortable when I'm with you and it's freaking me out a little."

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here." Randy said.

John nodded "Do you have to leave right now?" he asked leaning in closer.

Randy shook his head. "No I'm off tonight." He leant in as well but stopped.

John made the final move and closed the space between him and Randy. He felt like his whole body was on fire as he kissed Randy. He felt Randy grab the back of his head and pull him closer. Finally pulling apart John smiled. "I'm starting to feel something for you." He sat back "Which is bad."

Randy looked down. "I'm sorry."

John shook his head. "NO it's not you it's me. I'm the one who kissed you anyway."

Randy smiled "You're probably just curious."

"No." John said looking Randy in the eyes. "I wanted to kiss you; in fact I wanted to do so much more with you." He rubbed his face. "But Kelly."

"Maybe I should quit." Randy said.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because Kelly really loves you and I know you don't want to hurt her." Randy sighed "But I really like you John."

John looked down "I like you too but I still don't want you to quit."

"Maybe it's for the best." Randy said getting up. "I better go."

John grabbed his hand. "Did you mean what you said before, that you'll help me?"

Randy nodded "Yeah I did."

John let go of Randy's hand and watched him go.

Later that night John got a phone call from Kelly saying she will be home tomorrow so he decided to go for a drive. He ended up driving to Randy's apartment building. Sitting in the parking lot he thought about leaving but couldn't bring himself to pull out of the parking lot. Taking a deep breath he got out and made his way inside.

**OOO**

Randy was just getting out of the showers when he heard someone knocking at the door. He pulled on a pair of sweats and answered it. "John."

John walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. Before Randy could say anything else John kissed him. By the time they made it to the bedroom they were both naked. Randy pushed John onto the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" Randy asked.

John pulled Randy down on top of him and pulled his face close to his own. "Yes I'm sure."

As they kissed Randy slipped on a condom he got from his dresser. After preparing him Randy slowly slid into John's warm body. John winced once Randy was fully inside so Randy waited for him to get use to him.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked.

John's eyes were closed. "Just give me a minute."

Randy smiled "John relax and open your eyes." John opened his eyes. "Breathe." John nodded and began to slowly move in and out. John pulled Randy into another kiss. This one slower and more passionate. John's nails dug into Randy's back begging for more. Randy knew he wasn't going to last long and before he knew it John was Cumming all over his chest. Feeling that he was also close he pulled out of John and came all over his chest. He dropped down on the bed next to him.

"Wow that was a lot better than I thought it would be." John said.

Randy looked over at him. "Are you okay?"

John smiled "Oh me I'm awesome."

Randy chuckled "You can jump in the shower if you want. I'll wait until you're finish."

John slowly sat up. "You can join me if you want."

**OOO**

**An hour later**

John was lying on the bed staring at Randy who was sitting crisscrossed next to him. "So what happened?" Randy asked.

John sighed "Kelly called and said her friend was sick or something and she was going to stay the night with her. I really wanted to see you so I came here."

Randy looked down "What about Kelly?"

John shrugged "I'm just really confused right now and I don't know what to do."

"Well until you figure everything out this can't happen again." Randy said.

John sat up "You're right but it's hard when I can't stop thinking about you. I even see you in my dreams now." He laid back down. "This is so hard."

Randy went over and laid next to him. "I know but like I said." He took John's hand. "I'm here for you."

John smiled "Please don't quit."

Randy sighed and looked away.

"I'm going to tell Kelly but I just don't know when. Besides if you quit she might think I did something to you." John looked down and their hands that were still intertwined.

"So what's going to happen then?" Randy asked.

"I don't know but all I do know is how I feel about you." John said looking up at Randy.

"You should get home." Randy said smiling.

"Will you be there tomorrow?" John asked.

"Yeah I'll be there."

John got up and got dressed. Once he was done he walked back over to Randy and kissed him. "Bye."

Randy smiled "Bye."

**OOO**

John was once again sitting in his car in the parking lot of Randy's apartment building. He just couldn't get the smile off his face. He had just had sex with a man and he loved it but thinking about that made him think of Kelly. He really did love her and he felt bad for sleeping with Randy but at the same time it was like he couldn't control his feelings. He didn't feel the attraction to Kelly that he did for Randy. One thing he knew was that he had to sort out his feelings soon because he really did hate lying to Kelly.

**A/N Please leave a review and I hoped you've enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon, probably next Tuesday so be ready. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The morning after

The next morning john woke up feeling pain. He tried to get up but winced. Slwoly getting to his feet he left the bedroom and went to the kitchen. He grabbed the phone and called Randy.

Randy woke to the sound of his phone ringing. "Hello?" He said in a groogy voice.

"Is it normal to hurt anferwards." John whispered into the phone.

Randy smiled and slowly sat up. "What?"

"My ass hurt's dude." John said again.

"Oh it's like that sometimes." Randy said. "You might be walking funny too but it wont last long."

John shook his head. "You could have gave me a heads up."

Randy chuckled "Sorry."

"Hey I was going to call in sick today so Kelly might call and tell you now to come." John said changing the subject.

Randy nodded "Okay."

"But I I was hoping you would anyway." John said "I really want to get to know you better."

Randy looked down. "What about Kelly?"

John sighed "I'm going to tell her I just don't know how." He heard Randy sighed on the other end. "Nevermind you don't have to come, I'm sorry I asked."

Before Randy could say anything the line went dead. He sighed and laid back down on his bed.

**OOO**

John sat there staring at the phone. He was so deep in thought he didn't see Kelly come in until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped. "Kelly you scared me."

"Sorry." Kelly said. "Are you okay John?"

John nodded "Yeah I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kully said going over to the fridge.

John shook his head. "No that's okay. Hey I'm not feeling to good so I'm going to call in sick."

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Kelly asked.

John smiled "No you go to work I'll be fine."

**OOO**

After Kelly left John was sitting on the couch watching TV when there was a knock at his door so he got up and answered it. "Randy what are you doing here?"

"You asked me to come." Randy said coming into the house.

"Yeah but I didn't think you would." John said shutting the door.

Randy shrugged. "Ihow could I not becaides I wanted to get to know you better too."

John smiled "That's great."

"And I'm really sorry that you in pain." Randy said smiling.

John chuckled "That's okay."

**OOO**

"So how did your family react when you came out?" John asked. They were sitting on the couch.

Randy sighed "They disowned me and I havent seen them since."

"Sorry." John said. Then he started to think about his own family and how they would react when they found out. "Do you think that will happen to me once they find out?"

"I don't know." Randy said "I wasn't all that close to my family like you are with yours. I think at first they might be upset. They might even tell you they never want to see you again but sooner pr later they're going to realize that you're they're son and they love you no matter what."

John smiled "You really think so?"

Randy nodded "Yeah I do."

They locked eyes and for a minute time stopped. They found themselves leaning into eachother and kissing. John wrapped his arms around Randy pulling him closer. Randy pushed John down onto his back. John shifted slightly and winced.

Randy pulled back and smiled. "Sorry."

"Forget it." John said pulling Randy back down into a kiss. He moaned when Randy's private brushed against his own. He moved again and cursed.

Randy pulled up once again. "I'm going to stop now."

John sighed "But I don't want you too."

"Believe me when I say that I don't want to either but you seem to be in pain. We can do this some other time." Randy said sitting up.

"Alright." John saud getting up as well.

Randy was still sitting close to John. "So what's happeneing between us. I mean is it just sex."

"I don't know." John said. "But I do know it's more than sex."

**OOO**

Later that day they ended up falling asleep. Randy's head resting on John's shoulder. John wakes up forst and smiles down at the sleeping Randy. Not wanting to wake him up he just watched TV.

Randy soon woke up and quickley wiped his face. "Sorry for druling on you."

John chuckled "It's okay."

Randy streached "How long was I sleep?"

"A few hours." John said looking at his watch. "Kelly is going to be home soon."

Randy nodded "Are you going to be alright?"

John smiled "Yes my butt and I will be fine." He pulled Randy into a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Randy said getting up and leaving.

**OOO**

John had never been this happy with anyone in his life, not even Kelly and that scared him. He wanted nothing more than to tell Kelly and his family about Randy but after Randy told him what happened to his family it made him rethink it. Yes he was really close to his family but hearing that your son or brother is gay would be hard for anyone.

**OOO**

the whole bus ride home Randy couldn't stop smiling. he had just spent another great day with John. he hoped this wouldn't be like the last time he was in a closeted relationship because he cared a lot for John and he wanted to keep seeing him but he hated lying to Kelly about it. All he wanted was to be in a relationship with someone who was like him. Out and proud but he also didn't want to push John into anything he wasn't ready for.

**A/N While this chapter was happy time for John and Randy it's all about to come to an end. Secrets will become known and lives will be changed forever. Review Review Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth be known

**Two weeks later**

As soon as Randy entered John's house he was jumped on. John pulled Randy close to him and kissed him. In the bedroom John pushed Randy down onto the bed. "Now it's my turn." He said taking off his clothes. Randy did the same from the bed and pulled John down on top of him.

"Come on John just do it." Randy panted.

"Wait there's something I've always wanted to try." John turned Randy onto his back and pulled him up onto his hands and knees.

"Seriously?" Randy said "This is so freaking hot." He gasps when John entered him. "Come on John I need more."

John pushed all the way inside Randy and began moving in and out. "Ohhhh it feels so good." He grabbed Randy's shoulder with one of his hands and started moving faster. Beneath him Randy was moaning and yelling stuff he didn't understand but what he did understand was the moans telling him to go faster and harder. John's other hand gripped Randy's shoulder and he started to go even harder.

Randy felt himself getting close but he wanted it to last longer so he held it as long as he could. When it all became too much for him he finally came without even touching himself. Randy slumped down onto his stomach completely spent but he still wanted more. He grabbed the bed sheets as John continued to pound into him.

Feeling Randy so tight around him John began to lose it but he couldn't pull out. The pleasure he was too overwhelming he couldn't stop and he exploded inside of Randy. His arms gave away and he dropped down on top of Randy. "I'm so sorry."

Randy laughed weakly. "Don't be that was incredible."

John slid out of Randy and laid down next to him. He started placing sloppy kissing on his face. Rolling onto his back he felt Randy's hot body against his own.

"Do you mind if I close my eyes for a minute." Randy asked already drifting off.

John smiled "Sure."

**Hours later**

John woke up to find Randy still asleep. He gently slipped from under Randy and sat on the edge of the bed. Looking back at Randy's beautiful sleeping form he smiled. He didn't understand why someone so young would be into him. Pulling on a pair of boxers he started to think that his feeling for Randy were turning into something more, maybe even love. He jumped slightly when Randy touched his back. "Hey" he said turning to him.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked sitting up.

John nodded "Yeah just thinking."

Randy smiled "About me?"

John leant down and kissed Randy. "Yeah I was thinking about you. I was thinking that I might be falling-" He was interrupted by a loud shriek. He looked toward the door just in time to see Kelly run off. "Kelly wait!" He said running after her.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled.

"John what did you do?" His father said.

John slowly turned to see his father. "Dad." He looked up at the stairs when Randy walked down. "I'm sorry." He said looking back at his father.

His father turned to see Randy standing there half naked. "No, are you telling me that you're gay!" He yelled. He started pacing. "No there is no way in hell that you're a fucking homo!"

"Dad it's still me." John said walking up to his father.

His father backed away. "Don't you come near me, I don't ever want to see you again. What you're doing is sick and wrong and the both of you should burn in hell for it."

John looked down. "Dad."

"You're no son of mine." He father said pushing pass him and heading for the door. He stopped and looked back at Randy. "Disgusting." He turned and left. John's mother and brothers followed him out.

Randy just stood there not knowing what to do. "John?"

"Can you please go?" John said still looking down.

Randy sighed "I'm sorry."

John looked up at him, tears rolling down his face. "I just want to be alone."

Randy nodded and finished getting dressed. He walked up to John. "Call me if you need anything."

John nodded "Okay." He watched Randy until he left then he shut the door. Leaning against it he tried not to stop the tears from coming but it was no use. He went up to the bedroom and pulled the covers off and put them in the wash. After remaking the bed with clean sheets he jumped in the shower. When he got out he went to the guest bedroom and laid down on the bed. He could still hear his father's words ringing in his ear but he could also fell Randy's soft lips on his own. He soon fell asleep feeling more alone than ever.

**That night**

Randy was at work staring off into space. John hasn't called him yet and he was worried.

"Randy snap out of it." His boss Brody said walking up to him.

Randy shook his head. "Sorry."

"What's going on?" Brody asked.

Randy sighed "It's just personal stuff. You know relationships and all that."

Brody nodded "I understand but you need to get back to work. People don't serve themselves you know and smile. You look so sad its driving away all the costumers."

Randy watched him walk off. Not being able to handle it anymore he pulled out his phone and called John. When he didn't answer he went back to work. He was so glad to be home later. After showering and eating he got into his bed. He called John once again and he didn't answer so he left a message. "Hey John it's me, listen I was just calling to make sure that you were okay. I know you're upset but please call me back, bye." He hung up the phone and sat it on the dresser and went to sleep.

**The next morning**

John ended up taking a two week vacation from work. He was sitting in the bed staring at the phone. He had just got finish listening to Randy's message. Taking a deep breath he called him.

**OOO**

When Randy heard his phone ringing he jumped up. "John?"

"Hi." John said.

Randy sighed "Are you okay?"

"No." John said "I was just calling to tell you that you don't have to come in anymore."

"But John-" Randy started to say.

"I just need some time alone." John said.

"I understand." And Randy really did understand.

"I have to go." John said. "Bye."

After hanging up with John, Randy just sat there thinking. Did John just break up with him? Deep in his thoughts he laid back down, completely heartbroken.

**A/N Do not fear because love will prevail.**


	6. Chapter 6: You're not alone

**A few days later**

Randy hasn't heard from John so he takes matters into his own hands. He decides to go see him even though he's sure he is still upset but he couldn't just sit back and do nothing about it. He wanted nothing more than to be with John but first he wanted to make sure that he was okay. Getting off the bus he headed to John's place. After knocking on the door a few times there still was no answer so he used his keys they gave him to get inside. Looking around he saw that the place was a mess. Trash and clothes were all over the floor. He made his way upstairs to the master bedroom. John wasn't there so he tried the guest bedroom and saw him asleep in the bed. Going back downstairs he made John something to eat and sat it on the dresser next to the bed then went on to clean up the house.

John woke up when he smelt the food. Looking around he saw it on the dresser. Having not eaten for a while he quickly ate it. When he was done he took the tray downstairs. Stopping in the living room he saw that it was clean. Sighing he went to the kitchen. Randy was washing the dishes. "What are you doing here?"

Randy turned to john "You weren't answering your phone and I was worried."

"I told you that I was fine." John said walking off.

Randy went after him. "You might be many things right now John but okay isn't one of them."

John sighed and sat on the stairs. "Everyone hates me." He said wiping his face. "My family is ignoring me and so is Kelly. I don't have anyone now."

"You have me." Randy said sitting down next to him. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Why?" John asked looking over at him.

Randy looked down. "Because I really…care about you and I don't want you to be alone."

John got up. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"Don't give up on them yet." Randy said. "Just give it some times and everything will work out."

John looked down. "I can still hear all those horrible things he said to me."

Randy stood up and pulled John into a hug. "I know."

John sighed and hugged him back. "Don't leave me Randy because I don't want to be alone anymore."

Randy smiled "I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

**OOO**

"What have you been doing the past few days?" Randy asked John, they were sitting outside on the edge of the pool with their legs in the water.

John shook his head. "Lying in bed and I took a two week vacation from work so I could be alone." He looked over at Randy. "There is something I've wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you a few days ago but then everything happened."

Randy looked over at him. "What is it?"

John took Randy's hand "Well we've known each other for a while now and my feelings for you have changed into something more and I think-" He looked behind him when he heard his name being called. "Kelly?"

Kelly walked over to them. "I knocked but there was no answer. John, can I talk to you?"

"I should go." Randy said starting to get up.

"No you can stay." Kelly said "I won't be long I just needed to talk to him."

John nodded and looked over at Randy. "I'll be back in a minute."

John and Kelly went inside and into the living room. John sat on the couch and Kelly sat in the chair. They say there staring anywhere but at each other.

"Do you love him?" Kelly finally said.

John nodded "Yes I do."

Have you always had these feelings for men?" Kelly asked.

"I only felt attracted to them." John said. "Randy was the first man I felt something more that attraction for. It scared me at first and I didn't know what to do but once I accepted who I really was it felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders."

Kelly got up and sat next to him. "So you've been having these feeling since you were young then?" He nodded "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because everything I feared would happen just did." John sighed "My family won't even talk to me now and you hate me as well. Kelly I really did love you and the last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you, that's why I didn't say anything."

"I don't hate you John." Kelly said "I guess a part of me knew the truth but I didn't want to accept it."

"So what do we do now?" John asked.

"I'm going to move in with my sister." Kelly sighed "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay and I love you too John. All I want is for you to be happy."

John smiled and reached over and hugged Kelly. "Will you stay in touch?"

Kelly nodded "Of course I will." She pulled back "I'm going to come back later to get my things."

"Okay" John said. After she left he went back outside and joined Randy by the pool.

Randy looked back just as John sat down next to him. "Is everything okay?"

John smiled "Surprisingly it is."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"She's moving in with her sister." John said. "She said she understands and she still loves me."

"I told you." Randy said. "Your family will come around too."

"Thank you." John said. "You know just want to say to make me feel better."

"What were you going to say before?" Randy asked. "Before Kelly came?"

John sighed and shook his head "Every time I try to get it out I get interrupted."

Randy looked down "Well I wanted to tell you something as well."

John nodded "Okay."

Randy cleared his throat. "I don't want you to freak out but I think I might be in love with you."

"What?" John said "Man I wanted to tell you first."

Randy looked over at John. "Really?"

John smiled "Yeah I've been waiting for the perfect moment but kept getting interrupted." He leant over and kissed Randy. "I think I'm in love with you too."

Randy sighed "It's so good to hear you say that. I was scared that you might not feel the same way."

"So where do we go from here?" John asked.

Randy shrugged "Dating I guess."

John leant in like he was going to kiss Randy but instead he pushed him into the pool. "Sorry it was an accident." He said smiling.

Randy wiped his face and smiled. "So was this." He said pulling John in with him. They fought around in the water until they locked eyes.

"You're eyes are so beautiful." John said making Randy blush. "And you're cute when you blush."

Randy looked up at the sky when he heard thunder. "We better head inside it looks like it's going to rain."

After changing into dry clothes they were in the living room and while watching TV it was very hard for them to stop looking at each other.

"We're acting like two teenagers." Randy said smiling.

"Yeah." John said "By the way my clothes fit you perfectly."

"They smell like you as well." Randy said.

They stared at each other again. Leaning into each other and just as they were about to kiss someone knocked on the door. John groaned "Hang on." He said getting up and answering it. The smile on his face dropped when he saw who was on the other side. "Mom?"

**A/N Thanks 4 all the reviews and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Doubts about the other

Randy was once again out by the pool while John talked with his mother. He looked up when the side gate opened and someone walked in. "Who are you?" He said getting up.

"Relax." He said "I'm John's brother Matthew."

"Oh." Randy said sitting back down.

"Everyone calls you the pool boy who came between John and Cody." Matthew said "What's your name?"

"Randy." He said "And why, are you going to hit me?"

Matthew smiled "No man I just wanted to talk to you. I'm not going to hurt you."

Randy nodded "About what?"

"John." Matthew said. "How long have you two been seeing each other like this?"

Randy shrugged "About a month now I think. John felt bad for lying to everyone."

Matthew sighed "When John was sixteen he came to me and told me that his girlfriend wanted to have sex with him but when he saw her naked he didn't feel anything so he left. He told me he sometimes looked at his friends in the showers and it got him excited but also scared. Then he started having dreams and it got so bad he couldn't sleep. There was this other kid at his school and he was out. John saw how hard it was for him and he didn't want to be treated like that so he buried his feeling."

"Did you tell anyone?" Randy asked.

Matthew shook his head. "No, he made me promise not to but even if he didn't I still would have never told. He's my little brother and he always will be no matter who he loves and he loves you."

"I love him too." Randy said "I just feel like this is all my fault. All those things your father said to him. The look on John's face just killed me."

Matthew sighed "I don't know what's with my dad and being gay. I told him that I knew about John all these years and now he's shutting me out too."

Randy frowned "Sorry."

"It's okay." Matthew said "John is really insecure about this gay stuff and he sometimes gets nervous when he's with you."

"How do you know that?" Randy asked.

"We've been talking the past few days." Matthew said "We talked about a lot. Our mom, dad but mostly about you. I know it's not my place but he thinks that he won't be enough for you. That you're going to realize you can do better and leave him."

"Wait what?" Randy said "I would never do that to him. Yeah he might be a little older than me but he means a lot to me. All I want to do is be with him and make him happy. To tell you the truth I feel like he's too good for me. This is all new to him so he might want to explore the new side of him."

"Trust me." Matthew said "John never gave into his feeling until he met you. So you obviously made him feel something that no other person could, not even Kelly and he's not going to let that go."

Randy smiled and looked down. "I hope you're right."

"Hey what's going on out here?" John asked coming out. "Matthew, when did you get here?"

"I came here with mom but I didn't want to interrupt you guys so I thought I'd wait out here." He got up. "Then I saw Randy here and we got to talking." He hugged him. "How did it go with mom?"

"Well she wants to meet you so I'm guessing good." John said smiling. He walked over to John and held out his hand. "Come on."

Randy smiled and took John's hand. The three of them went inside.

**OOO**

**Later that day**

"Are you okay?" John asked. They were upstairs lying on the bed.

Randy sighed "I don't know."

"What's wrong?" John asked looking over at him.

"It's just something that your brother said." Randy looked over at John who was now looking down.

"He told you everything, didn't he?" John said.

Randy nodded "Yeah I just want you to know that you don't have anything to worry about. I want to be with you and only you." He took John's hand. "And that's never going to change. I just thought you might want to be with someone your age that's more mature like you."

"I thought you might want to be with someone younger." John said looking over at Randy again smiling. "I know I'm new and sometimes I don't know how to act around you but I want to learn. We can start off slow."

Randy smiled "How can we start off slow if we're already in love?"

John shrugged "How about a date? I've never been on one with another man."

"Why don't you come to the club with me tonight?" Randy said. "We're having this huge event there and I don't have to work. We could just have a fun night out dancing."

John nodded "Okay."

**OOO**

When John and Randy entered the crowded club all eyes were on them. He walked closer to Randy and took his hand.

Randy stopped and turned to him. "Are you okay?" he yelled over the music.

"Everyone is looking at me!" John yelled. "I feel like a piece of meat."

Randy laughed "They're just jealous because you're already taken." He looked around. "Do you want to dance?"

John smiled and let Randy lead him onto the dance floor. When Randy started dancing around him John just stood there smiling. He then reached out and pulled Randy in close.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked him.

John wrapped his arms around Randy's waist and rested his hand on his shoulder. "I'm perfect." He smiled when Randy's arms went around his neck. They swayed back and forth to the fast paced music but to them they didn't see or hear anyone else.

John was smiling from ear to ear. He had never felt this way about anyone in his life. Every time he was with Randy he got butterflies in his stomach. "Randy?"

"Hmmm?" Randy said.

"Promise me something." John said. "No matter what happens, we're going to get through it together."

Randy pulled back and looked into John's eyes. "I promise." He leant forward and kissed John. The kiss was slow and sweet. They rested their foreheads against eachother's. "Maybe on our second date we could go somewhere more quiet, just the two of us."

John smiled "I like that and remind me to thank my brother later." He looked around and saw other men looking at him. "Not that this isn't fun but hanging out with all these dudes we don't know is kind of freaking me out. Their like lions ready to take down us antelopes." Randy smiled "Besides the only man I want to be with is standing right in front of me."

Randy chuckled "Back to your place then?"

**OOO**

Before going to John's house they stopped by Randy's apartment so he could get some clothes. They showered together and ended up falling asleep in the master bedroom of John's house.

**Early the next morning**

Randy woke up when he heard someone knocking at the door. Not wanting to wake up John he decided to answer the door, in just his boxers. When he opened the door he was met with John's father. "Oh god um Mr. Cena." He said "I'm so sorry."

Mr. Cena sighed "its okay um is John here?"

Randy nodded "Come on in." He shut the door behind him. "I'll go get John."

"Hey wait." Mr. Cena said. "I sorry for what I said before."

Randy was shocked. "Oh thank you." He then went upstairs to get John.

Mr. Cena walked around downstairs. Even though he wasn't fond of John being gay and he certainly didn't like it, John was his son and no matter what he loved him. Family was the most important thing to him and it hasn't been the same without John and ever since he said those hateful words to John he's been regretting it ever since.

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and the next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
